


hit the red line

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Gen, ambiguous pov, fab 4 the girl and fob are mentioned, somewhere between 2nd and 3rd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: Sometimes Kobra lets himself be used as bait.





	hit the red line

**Author's Note:**

> working title: i should be writing ariax  
> just a little something i wrote on the spot to show i'm still alive  
> it uses some headcanons from an rp i'm in (aka kobra's entire backstory and how andy/donnie ended up at bli) so i wasn't gonna post it here at first but yknow what? i like it  
> (and if you wanna be in the rp hmu we're cool i promise, im crashingnowave on tumblr)
> 
> title from 'traffic report' by my chemical romance

“You can take the kid out of the Zones, but you’ll never take the Zones out of Kid.”

Three days, eight hours and fifty-one minutes is a long time to spend in an interrogation room, Bli officials staring you down. Silence would be better but the look on their faces is too good to pass up. These people aren’t family, no matter what they claim. Family isn’t scientists who create children to be trained by Draculoids as assassins. Family is an older brother, an ex-exterminator with an affinity for bombs, the best String King in the desert and a nine-year-old girl.

If they already know your name, you may as well use it for as many dumb jokes as possible.

Real family will show up soon, even though from an outsider’s perspective it’d be far more sensible for them to just move on. Nobody wants to infiltrate the city just to rescue a heavily-guarded lab rat. But Party would do anything for his little brother; too many shared memories, promises, debts. Ghoul just likes to blow up the people who fucked him over the most. Jet has sense, but Jet is heavily outnumbered.

The worst mistake they made was the handcuffs (the second-worst was the lack of pills). They were shiny and tough and new, but they were firmly attached to the table, and the table wasn’t attached to the floor.

Explosion one. The table is across the room, and dislocated thumbs are easier to slip out of handcuffs, albeit less easy to slip back into the right place on the hand. Throwing punches from the age of four means that the pain won’t be a problem though. There’s always kicks, or the ray gun that the guard had in his pocket.

Explosion two, closer even though the killjoys are getting further away. Distractions are the key to success, and Kobra Kid is the biggest distraction of all.

The guards outside the interrogation room put up a fight, and the ones down the hall have a chance to get their guns out, but they’re young. More run out of nearby rooms, but there’s a corner with a window ten feet away that’s ideal to be backed into.

Explosion three and still no sign of family, which means everything is going exactly to plan. Family is also a pink-haired dumbass who hangs out with a book-loving doctor, a cable hoarder, and the killjoy who’s currently in a cell three floors down.

“Where are your friends now, 910? Blowing themselves up?”

As if Ghoul has ever misplaced a bomb in his life. “Nope. We’re just having fun.”

Explosion four is the cue to jump out the window and practically into Sandman’s arms. Crab and Benz stagger out the doors with a drugged-up Donnie between them, Jet hot on their heels. Dracs are leaning out the window and approaching the door, but Sandman is great at stealing bulletproof Bli cars, and even better at driving them at high speeds to the back exit where Party and Ghoul are waiting. 

“You sober, Kid?” 

“Yeah. They really thought I was gonna give them information.” 

Half-hanging out the car windows and shooting at tires and masked men is one hell of a hobby. But if you take the killer out of Bli, and the Bli out of the killer, you get a rescue mission plan which revolves around a kidnapping that’s a distraction so that the route for the actual escapee is clear. Apparently. Plans don’t have to make sense, they just have to work.


End file.
